Dinner Date – This is not a date! Brendan Brady
by Togetherwedream
Summary: The Next in the Series - Written for N's Birthday with the help of Maris xx


**Dinner Date – "** _ **This is not a date!"**_ ***Brendan Brady***

"Sooooo"

Oh dear god if she starts again you swear you will not be responsible for your actions, even if she is your sister.

You misguidedly thought she'd shut up about Steven after this morning when she practically tied you to the chair and gave MI6 a run for their money trying to interrogate you. Thank Christ you needed to be at the club. Unfortunately Chez being Chez she's making up for it now.

"Chez" Her name rumbles out of you laced with a little warning. Which of course she takes absolutely no notice of.

Bloody sisters.

"Don't Chez me mister! I know your game Brendan Brady and I'm not playing it. Mark my words there's something going on here and I for one am bloody well confused and really excited all at the same time"

"Oh fuck" you groan as you bury your head in your hands, maybe if you try hard enough the sofa will swallow you whole. Yeah of course, no such luck.

"So Ste"

"Steven" You automatically correct whilst lifting your head to look at her, big fucking mistake. She instantly sits up in the chair grinning at you like a flaming Cheshire cat.

"My my my Brendan" You really want to wipe that smug look off her face, she is thoroughly amused, you? Nope, defiantly not.

"For the love of god Chez!" Your voice bounces off the walls.

"There's nothing to tell. Seriously nothing, we've seen each other a couple of times, one of those you so rudely interrupted this morning. But that's is Chez, that's all. You are making this into something it's not".

"So you've taken him on a date?"

"What? Fuck no, I don't date, you know that" You practically splutter.

"I know you don't let lads stay the night also, so forgive me if I'm trying to get my head around this one"

She so just raised an eyebrow at you.

Unfortunately Chez has you on this one. No one ever stays, a guy can consider himself lucky if he gets a goodbye as you march him towards your front door. That's the ones who are lucky enough to even make it into your flat.

"I'm a grown man there's no mystery here Chez, we had sex, it was great, there's no need to start planning flowers and table decorations just yet"

You hope you sound more convincing that you feel, you will admit to yourself if not your sister that this thing with Steven is very unchartered territory and you have no idea how you feel about it.

"Ha, very funny. But I know you Brendan"

"And what's that supposed to mean"

"Like you don't know. You're Brendan Brady big time club owner, Mr tall dark and dangerous, a player, sex first questions later. Oh no hold on no questions cause as soon as you've had your fill you fling them off your imaginary balcony"

"That's a bit harsh" You manage as you scoot closer to the edge of the sofa.

Apparently you're funny cause Chez starts laughing her head off. Doesn't stop her mouth though as she continues through a fit of giggles.

"Oh pleaseeee, if you're such an angel how many guys have you had in the office in the last…."

She stops mid-sentence to think.

"..I was going to go with month, but let's be realistic here I don't want to hear just how much of a tart my brother is so I'm going to go with week"

"Cheers, thanks" Real lovely your baby sister.

"And Ste doesn't count"

She fixes her eyes on you then, all serious, holy fuck she really wants an answer! Jeez.

Well she called you a tart so you are going to act like one. You make a big deal of bringing your fingers together and start counting….

"Just for clarity which week are you referring to?" Oh yeah you added a smirk.

"Jesus Bren, that there is proof of your ways. Let's go with two weeks before Ste" She takes a sip of her tea and gets comfortable. Good job, this may take a moment.

Let's see, two weeks before Steven, when was that? You remember it was a particularly crazy period in the club, you were short staffed meaning you were on the floor more than you'd like which seriously ate into your extracurricular activity time.

Fuck this is hard. You are trying to bring up images in your mind of the guys that were most defiantly there but the only ones popping up in your mind are of Steven, in his flat, his bed, the shower, your office desk, here. You slyly reach down to readjust yourself ever so slightly. God you feel hot all of a sudden.

"I'm waiting Brendan" Chez sing songs at you.

Right men, not Steven. Thinking back there was that dark headed lad in the tight blue shirt, some low league football player, the drinks delivery guy, fuck that's it, well not quite, there's Simon, how many times was that? Twice that week? Jeez you were ran off your feet. You'll go with three, Chez's opinion of you doesn't need to sink any lower, and really does Walker count? That's just a long standing arrangement of convenience, so…

"Three"

"HA! I'm sure"

"Oi I take offence Chez. You asked!"

"And since Ste?"

She looks at you like she's won the bloody lottery.

"I don't know what your point is" You mumble as you jump out of your seat and start walking away, again you are suddenly feeling all kinds of hot.

"I knew it Brendan! You've not had sex with another man since you met Ste, and you know how I know?"

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me" you sigh leaning against the kitchen island.

Chez never one to miss a beat is up by your side in a flash, leaning in like she revealing some big old secret.

"Because Bren, you my brother are acting happy and dare I say goofy…."

"Am not!"

"Are so! After you kissed him goodbye this morning you couldn't keep the smile off your face and do I need to mention the look you've been sporting for the last half an hour every time you receive a text? Which I assume is from Ste from the way you stare at your phone and get this cute little smile…"

"Fuck off Chez" you push yourself away from the counter to get a little distance.

Whilst at the same time recalling the fore mentioned texts.

" _You need me to bring anything?"_

" _Just yourself Steven, preferably naked"_

" _With your sister present?"_

" _Oh how I wish I was an only child"_

" _You're terrible!"_

" _You can punish me when you next see me ;)"_

" _Ha! You wish. I'm going now or I'm gonna be late"_

" _See you soon Steven, see you soon"_

"It's true all the evidence is there including letting him stay the night."

Chez comes at you prodding her finger at your chest to make her point.

"You my dear brother like a man, like him a whole lot. Who thought you had it in you?"

She flashes you a killer watt smile as she turns towards the dining table.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to order our food, for this date….oops my bad….none date. So you better go get ready for lover boy, you look like you've been up all night having Sex!"

She even dismisses you with her hand.

What the hell?

Chez has verbally hit you round the head and all of a sudden you feel a little out of sorts and self-conscious in front of your sister.

You don't need this. Walking to your room the conversation goes round and round in your head.

You haven't been with anyone else in weeks. You like him? You know you like him that much is obvious, but what does that mean? What is Chez on about? Okay so yes in the short time you have known Steven you've felt a little lighter, happier and okay maybe you are checking your phone a lot more frequently, each new message bringing a smile to your face, that a crime?. And the sex? Well no confusion there, its fucking mind-blowing, you can't get enough of him, that should be enough to start alarm bells ringing, but it doesn't, you would gladly spend hours worshipping that man, every part of him, you could never get enough. That right there stops you in your tracks.

You want him, grave him, only him, more than anything you ever have in your life and suddenly it scares the shit out of you.

Jesus Mary and Joseph Chez has messed with your head.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Putting one foot in front of the other you do what she suggests and head towards the shower. Maybe that will help clear up your mind and settle the strange fluttering feeling that has taken root in your chest at the thought of Steven.

Maybe.

* * *

Jesus, look at him.

You heard the lift a good couple of minutes ago, as you were standing by the hall mirror making sure the tight black t shirt you had gone with didn't look too much. You spy him through the peephole, it gives you a good few minutes to take him in. Steven. The sight of him makes you take a steading breath.

These new emotions have you all over the place.

Thank god he looks like you feel. He's been stood out there looking nervous as hell for every one of those minutes.

Fuck he looks cute….. _since when the fuck do you think a guy is cute? Jesus he really is fucking with your mind. Fucking Chez!_

When you watch his teeth pull on his bottom lip it goes straight to your dick, that one move is all it takes to have you nearly pulling the door off its hinches.

Fuck any feelings.

"You finished inspecting my front door Steven?" Yep sounding a little breathless there Brendan, great.

He literally jumps as you swing the door open which makes you feel slightly better.

"Umm, yes…..I…was…"

His cheeks flush a beautiful colour of red, you make a mental note to see how far you can push that in the future.

On instinct you pull on his t-shirt and bring him closer to you. Instantly you are breathing in his scent, something that in a few short days you have come to think of as uniquely Steven. Before he even has time to steady himself you take his lips against yours. He tastes of cherry, delicious, warm. Searching for more with your tongue you wonder if you could become addicted to just this, his lips his touch, him just surrounding you. You are scared to death it's far too late and you already are.

Reluctantly you pull away. Both of you a little breathless. That flushed look now a full blown red. It would be impossible to hide your smile so you don't even bother. This man, yeah you have no explanation, seriously, you have no idea.

Fuck it, in this moment right now he is front, centre and inside every part of you. Yeah you like him, like him a whole damn lot.

It takes you a second to break the trance he has you in and get back in the game.

"Come on in, she doesn't bite….and luckily for you she's ordered food so there's no risk of you dying at her attempt at cooking"

Steven visibly relaxes in front of you, the smile he throws your way is like a ray of sunshine. It warms you from the inside out.

"Steven!"

Dear god that women has a set of lungs on her. She instantly pulls Steven in for a hug.

"Hi Cheryl its Ste, only Brendan calls me Steven"

Again with that smile.

"Yes I know, just winding our Bren up a little"

He looks between the two of us confused.

"Ignore her she thinks she's funny" You playfully add.

"You call me Chez love, no one calls me Cheryl, not even Bren, weirdly"

She says whilst lightly squeezing his shoulder.

Chez stops for a second looking at the both of you, suddenly you realise how close you are to him, his body heat lighting you up. You are momentarily confused as Chez looks between the two of you, dropping her eyes lower to your side, raising an eyebrow at you, suddenly you become aware that you are holding Steven's hand, fuck! When did you do that? When you walked him from the door? Instinctively you drop it in embarrassment and it makes you mourn the loss of his touch instantly. You're more than puzzled, you Brendan Brady have never in your life held another man's hand, Jesus you've never even held Chez's! That eyebrow raise goes sky high, yeah she's defiantly gonna have questions later to add to her already third degree... Steven thank fuck doesn't seem to have noticed how quickly you pulled back, you lay your hand gently on the small of his back as you lead him to the living room as compensation.

It fills you with warmth all over again.

No doubt about it you are defiantly not feeling yourself and something tells you you are royally fucked when it comes to this man.

Whiskey, you need lots and lots of whiskey.

* * *

The evening has gone in a blur of laughter, alcohol and Chez winding you up every opportunity she gets.

" _Our Bren has always been a scary arse on the outside but inside hes just the sweetest man you could ever meet"_

" _He's terrified of spiders! Spiders Ste! One look and hes in the corner cowering"_

" _You should have seen him when he had the tash, looked like some 1970's porn star, luckily for you it's just the beard now"_

" _Mark my words Ste this man here spends more time in front of the bathroom mirror than several women…combined"_ She was practically proud of that one.

These where just some of the gems you have been powerless to stop your sister revealing. Note to self, move the wine away from Chez next time.

Thankfully she seems to have had enough of the life of Brendan Brady and her Steven are now in some heated discussion about some reality TV programme they both appear to be obsessed with. Sitting back slightly sipping a rather spectacular single malt, you watch them go back and forth dissecting the third or is forth? Marriage of the programs couple. Ordinarily conversation like this would have coming up with a plausible reason to leave the table and get the hell out of there. But strangely watching these two you don't want to, they are happy, animated, they get along, which you suddenly realise is important to you.

You take your hand from its resting place on the back of Stevens chair and find yourself reaching up to gently stroke your thumb against the nape of his neck, the need to touch him overwhelming. He instantly turns his head to you and smiles. It's a smile that reaches all the way up to his eyes, it's a smile that causes a riot of butterfly's to go off in your chest.

As he turns back to comment on something your sister has asked him, that riot becomes a full on war, but right here right now in this moment it doesn't bother you at all.

"Oh My God!

Chez has you jumping out of the moment with a bang.

"I totally forgot to ask yous two how you met! Was it at the club?"

"Supermarket aisle" Steven instantly supplies.

"Okayyyyyy that's not what I expected. How come?"

Thank fuck she's directing the question at him because you would have told her to mind her own business.

"It was actually you that got us together"

"SHUT UP!" HOW?"

"Chez my eardrums Christ"

Of course it's a waste of breath because nothing is going to stop her now.

"Didn't Brendan tell you?"

He sends a smirk your way, great throw me under the bus there Steven.

"Of course he didn't! If I didn't find you in this flat this morning I doubt Brendan would have let you spend the evening with me anytime soon"

"I'm thinking right now anytime again is also a possibility"

Your 29 year old sister uses all her years of experience to rebut you….by sticking her tongue out, of course you reply in kind.

"Tell me Ste, was it lust over a pack of chocolate chip muffins, the hots over the hot sauce?"

"White sauce" You mumble.

Chez looks at you like you've grown two heads.

"What?" Jeez

"You remembered Bren" She says under her raised eyebrows.

Before you even have the chance at a rebuttal Steven turns towards you and immediately starts laughing.

"Oh dear god your face!"

"What's wrong with my face?" You pout "You like this face!" You are such a child sometimes.

"You look like you are about to murder your sister"

"Tried and failed Steven, tried and failed"

"I like that you remember"

He says it ever so quietly you nearly miss it, but you don't, and dear god does it do something to you. It has you leaning in towards him and taking his lips in a chaste but very welcome kiss.

"I liked meeting you" You whisper against his mouth.

He smiles at you and bang there goes that riot again.

Of course you completely forgot about your sister. Turning back to face her she looks like she's about to internally combust, you swear she has hearts in her eyes.

"You two, oh my god….so so so cute"

"Oh dear god" You groan as you smack your head against the table.

A hand ruffles your hair.

"Arh poor Bren, getting a bit much or you" Steven laughs.

"I'll give you too much boy"

You playfully tease lifting your head to the side.

"Promises promises"

Chez throws out a howling laugh that throws much needed cold water onto that statement.

"I like you Ste, I like you a lot, you can stay!"

And just like that they are high fiving across the table.

Throwing your head back you sigh. Now you have two people in your life who give you shit and you are powerless to stop it. Not that you'd want to.

As Steven regales Chez with the details of the white sauce incident you learn back in your chair and just take him in, as he gets to the point you know leads up to the kiss you just had to give him, his cheeks go pink and it reaches up to his ears.

Fuck me.

"And then he kissed me, right smack bank in the middle of Sainsbury's up against the bolognaise sauce!"

"Brendan Brady!" Chez squeals.

"What? He was the one flirting with me…"

"Was not!"

He looks at you, incredulous.

"Now now Steven, I know you wanted me, it was written all over your face, and lips, hence why I just had to kiss them."

Smirking you look at him. Big mistake. The look he throws back at you is all kinds of dirty and filled with sinful promises, fuck if your sister wasn't here you can imagine all the ways in which he would flirt with you and you guarantee it would have you throwing him right across this dining table. Suddenly your dick which has been half hard ever since he walked through the door goes to full on steel.

"Chez don't you have to be getting home?"

You say it without looking away from him.

"Huh, what?"

Oh dear god.

"Home Chez didn't you say you had an early morning?"

"What? I don't think….."

If looks could kill, the one you throw her would have her six feet under in a second.

"Oh yes, that early morning." She even says it whilst getting up from the table. God love her.

"So have I Brendan, got to get to the market at 4.30"

What?! Nooo, not your plan, not at all.

"Seriously?"

You pout as you all get up from the table.

"Yep, sorry it's my turn this week." Steven apologises.

"Surely you can give me five more minutes?"

Pretty sure you sound like you are begging there.

He takes an age looking like he is seriously debating it in his head. Thankfully he puts you out of your misery and mouths five more minutes to you, as Chez starts walking towards the door.

"You okay cleaning this lot up Bren" She half-heartedly asks when her hand is already on the door knob.

"Sure I'll cope Sis"

"I don't doubt it"

"See you Ste nice to meet you"

"You too Chez, thanks for dinner" He says whilst hugging her goodbye.

"Anytime. Oh and Ste just so you know Brendan wants to take you on a date, dinner of something"

What the fuck?! In that second you are rendered speechless, which believe you me is a blessing. You can't form words when she leans in and kisses you on the cheek.

"You're welcome Bren! Night"

And just like that she's out the door.

You can't even.

"Look at you! Second time tonight you've had that face"

Steven throws you a sly smile. That's the jolt you need to get your mouth back in working order.

"Wouldn't you if she was your sister? Nothing but trouble that one." You playfully tease as you stalk towards him.

Without any hesitation you push him up against the door, it knocks a little breath out of him, which has you sighing in anticipation.

"Now Steven I believe you said I had five more minutes, and I intend to make every one of those minutes count."

You don't give him time to react as you smash your lips to his. He shows his appreciation with a toe curling groan that has you at 100 miles an hour in a heartbeat.

Increasing the pressure you devour his delicious lips taking a little bite as you drag his bottom lip between your teeth and smoothing back over it with the tip of your tongue.

Steven moans low in his throat the sound shooting straight to your dick making it twitch in anticipation. It has you thrusting forward just as Steven pulls the same move, his hard dick sliding against yours in a desperate move, the friction of your jeans both a welcome and a curse. As you both rub against each other in a frenzy of need, you latch on to that prefect little spot just below his ear that has him humming.

"So fucking sweet Steven, love tasting you"

"Fuck Bren" He gasps as he opens his neck up more to you.

Without giving up the assault on his neck you pull back ever so slightly, it has Steven punch his hips forward at the loss.

"Bren" Fuck! It's breathless and begging all at the same time.

"Trust me Steven. I got you." You whisper as you kiss a trail across his jaw and back to his mouth.

Taking back his lips in a possessive kiss, you use your free hand to quickly unzip his jeans, wasting no time slipping your hand straight into his boxers and around his dick. The weight of it is fucking perfection. You are rewarded with Steven seeking out more of your mouth so his tongue can fuck against yours at the same time as digging his fingers into your waist. Sliding your thumb over his slit the precum pools on your fingers, you take full advantage and use it to slide your hand down his shaft.

It has Steven momently releasing your mouth.

"God….Please Brendan"

Oh yes, you love this, having this man pushed up against your front door, begging for you to give him relief. You speed up your movements on his dick using your thumb on every up stoke to roll against the sensitive head. It has him thrusting into your hand and both begging you at the same time, it's a heady mix.

"You like that Steven?" You practically growl.

"Fuck yes" He can barely get the words out.

"Love what I'm doing to you huh?"

"Oh God" He moans

"Ummmmm, love the noises you make"

Those noises ramp up as you increase the pressure taking Steven right to the edge at lightening speed, his body trembles against yours. He uses the door to steady himself as he desperately pistons his hips forward chasing the release he graves.

"Brendan, I'm gonna…oh god, please"

He drives you insane as you roll against his sensitive head. Using your teeth you gently nip at his neck and instantly sooth it with your tongue, branding him, that one move is his undoing and your hand in bathed in everything Steven.

"Oh God! Brendan" He shouts as his release pools in your hand.

You lean your forehead against his as he comes down from his high.

"Fuck you're beautiful when you come" you whisper.

He closes his eyes and you are rewarded with the most perfect smile, it has you kissing him softly.

Reluctantly you pull away whilst zipping Steven back up and making him look half decent, which is waste of time because he looks thoroughly fucked.

The move has him regaining some level of ownership over his body.

"I have to go, I need to get up and…."

He looks pained, concern in his eyes.

"I know" it's said as you place a kiss against his lips.

"Can I get you a cab?"

"Nah its okay I'll get the tram"

"Let me know you get home okay"

You punctate the statement with another brief but oh so perfect kiss.

"I will" It's whispered against your lips like a promise.

You think that's it, he will just leave, he takes a moment but then he surprises you reaching forward to grab the back of your neck, he brings his lips against yours and kisses you so thoroughly it has you stumbling backwards as he releases you.

"To be continued" He winks seductively as he reaches for the door.

"Huh?" You are totally dazed.

"Night Brendan" he chuckles as he opens the door and is gone.

You stand there like a fool, taking in what just happened, to you Brendan Brady. It brings a big grin to your face. No doubt about it Steven Hay is trouble with a capital T and you for one can't get enough of it.

You're still smiling as you head to bed that night. Starring up at the ceiling you think to yourself Chez might just be right, there's most defiantly something there with this man, it scary, but the thought of not having him? Well that's the most terrifying thing of all.


End file.
